


Coexistence

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Daenerys Katsuki Bakugou Targaryen, Drogon - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, if you think my mf reptilian children arent gonna be a plot point you were wrong, inhabiting someone else' body, lmaoooo, lol science?, rhaegal - Freeform, viserion - Freeform, who cares, yes im still mad jon killed dany smd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou
Summary: When Daenerys Targaryen dies, she wakes up in another world. One she shares with none other than Bakugou Katsuki.Both body and mind merge between them as they both discover what tragedies truly await them. Soon, it will be the combined power of the two of them that leads into a better future.





	Coexistence

Dying was unpleasant. 

Daenerys had spent years planning her ascension to the Iron Throne, rearing her dragons, burdening the hopes of those who followed her. She'd persevered through betrayal and deaths of her loved ones, lost two of her children to ice incarnate and lustful men, watched her first maiden beheaded before her very eyes, her men bludgeoned--to be killed by the man who had stolen her heart. Bled to death in the cold mix of ash and snow of a foreign land, one she had never been accept into.

Her mind filled with regret as she felt her heart slow: should she have foreseen this? Daenerys had loved the man before her so much she had overlooked his willingness to betray her, his twisted sense of self-righteousness.

She was suddenly filled with hatred towards him. So putrid and consuming it blurred her vision, made her deaf to the distant sorrowful call of her child. She tried with all her might to twist her face up into the sneer she hoped portrayed her fury, but the muscles in her face didn't respond.

She felt Jon embrace her, lay her down on the ashen tiles of the Red Keep, act like he cared for her.

She watched her vision go dark, felt her extremities becoming numb, ice cold. She wondered if the Night King felt like this all the time, incapable of gathering the warmth of a warm blooded body.

Her anger froze over into pity. This man would have to live through the men who followed her; their savage rage and revenge. She hoped they didn't allow him the chance to speak before driving a spear through his abdomen and a knife across his jugular.

Her chest throbbed and her body convulsed, her eyes staring at nothing. 

The last thing she felt was the familiar quake of Drogon landing and she sent him a swarm of love with the last of her coherent thought.

* * *

Being reborn fucking sucked.

In a mess of confusion and movement Dany felt her body being jostled and a shrill cry leaving her lips. Felt her hands reach out and grasp at nothing. She couldn't see, couldn't place her surroundings nor the sounds she heard of shuffling and metal. Her body felt too small, her head too big, skin covered in slime.

All at once she realized she was not in control of the body she was in. Her cries continued even when she tried to stop them, her body jostled into someone's arms.

Daenerys suddenly felt a calm like no other overcome her as she was pressed against someone. The warmth of them soothing her very soul. Something ancient, unbreakable.

She had never experienced it before but her soul told her what it was:

_Mother._

She felt her body rocked, heard her mother cry and gush over her.

She startled when she heard a lady other than her mother announce that she was a healthy baby _boy._ Listened, unable to control anything going on around her, as they named her: _Bakugou Katsuki._

She realized over the following days that things were not going to change. She was trapped inside of the body of another person. There wasn't a single thing she could change about anything happening to her now. So she calmed herself, decided to observe--it was really the only thing she could do. 

So Daenerys watched.

Watched as Bakugou Katsuki grew, detached herself from the love he was showered with--it wasn't her's to accept.

She learned with him about the world she was in now, how none of it was anything like where she came from. Nothing worked the same, no one cared about thrones and there were no houses. No dragons, no Khals, no Night Kings.

She felt sorrow having to acknowledge there wasn't any way for her to see Drogon again, she prayed he had grown beyond the size of even Balerion the Dread and consumed the entirety of Westeros in fear. 

Dany learned that Quirks were the livelyhood of this world. Developed an understanding for it alongside Katsuki. She wanted to laugh in his face when he had burned his hands using his quirk too much for the first time. If only she too didn't have to suffer through the pain of the damage and healing process.

She grew fond of the boy's mother: Mitsuki. She had a fire in her that Daenerys could relate to, an aggressive protectiveness of her child. One Dany had felt for Rhaegal, Drogon, and Viserion. 

She watched and pitied the young boy who Katsuki had grown to bully. Despised that she could not teach the boy she inhabited a lesson from within as he belittled the child for not having a quirk. Wanted to reassure the boy that being weak was not permanent with willpower and determination.

She recoiled in hatred at how Katsuki had told the child to take a flying leap. Wished with all her might he made it through what was happening to him, knowing it hurt him to be belittled by his childhood friend.

She felt, too, the regret that filled Katsuki when he had said it. Experienced first hand how he thought he could protect Izuku by keeping him weak. She developed pity for both. 

Daenerys felt the portion of her soul that enjoyed seeing people grow bloom with pride at Izuku saving them from the slime monster, even when Katsuki cried out at not being weak enough to need the help of the boy.

Her Targaryen dragon reared a head filled with a lust for power at "Deku's" show of overwhelming power during the entrance exam. His potential skyrocketed in her eyes, tripping a wire Dany hadn't known existed.

She wanted to beat him with the same intensity Katsuki himself had expressed. For once she had agreed with the boy on something and she felt a tug in her mind.

There was something there that shouldn't be, but she was enthralled by the challenge Izuku's newfound power presented. She dismissed the feeling.

And so she flourished as Bakugou Katsuki brutally forced his way to the top.

Whether she admit his emotionally stunted state or not, it was with pleasure that she watched him become an absolute powerhouse with.

Daenerys had become transfixed in the life of Katsuki.

The pain and growth he went through changed her. Interest in the mindblowing elemental powers Todoroki possessed consumed her. Daenerys was beginning to agree with Katsuki on almost every logical and tactical decision, each time the tug in her mind becoming stronger and each time being ignored.

She felt as Katsuki tore his skin in training, developed headaches doing too much homework, cramped after overusing his quirk. And each time she agreed with him the tug would throw her for a loop, but there was nothing she could do about it now. No way she could change how she thought; how much she agreed with him.

Which led to the moment Daenerys finally heard Katsuki Bakugou acknowledge her existence, amidst the chaos of Thirteen trying to protect them from the villains who appeared.

She felt the pain of a tug so strong it was like tearing off all of their extremities. The pain blooms in her toes and spreads into her chest after she agrees they should fight to escape the area.

 _How does the smoke villains quirk work and how do we disable it,_ she thinks hurriedly. Dany jolts with movement of Katsuki flinching;

**"Who the fuck is that?!"**

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! The idea that's been nagging me to write it since earlier today. I hope it turned out okay! I'd love to hear what ya'll think


End file.
